


Now You Know

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things worth having never come easily. One would think that after surviving a war that two people would be due some happiness, but sometimes it takes work to get there. Follow Neville and Hannah during the last year of the war and the year following it and find out how Neville really got that scar on his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

Hannah had never been what one would consider ‘shy’. She always spoke her mind, stood up for what she believed in, and never took shit from anyone. Were it not for her level head and unwavering loyalty to those whom she loved, she could have possibly landed in Gryffindor, but that was a big ‘possible’, she was perfect in Hufflepuff and she loved the house and felt pride in standing up for it.

Yet, her mother’s death had changed her. She was no longer bubbly, happy, or smiling. She spent weeks crying alone in her bedroom and putting on a brave face for family and friends during the funeral preparations and the few weeks following. Then her life fell into a lull.

She would wake early in the morning, make sure that her father got up, showered, dressed, and ate, and perform the duties that her mother could no longer do. She kept up with her studies from home, as allowed by Professor Dumbledore and at night she would watch as her father drank himself to sleep.

Taking care of him hardened her heart and being alone, separated from Ernie and all her other friends, kept her grief for her mother alive.

Her summer was uneventful and a harsh reminder of how empty her life was without her mother’s warmth and love. Returning to Hogwarts was the only thing she had to look forward to for months and now that she was here, she wished that she hadn’t come. There were only so many times a person could hear ‘I’m so sorry about your mum’ or ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

Hannah wanted to be normal again, but it seemed that now she would be constantly reminded of her mother’s murder.

On the train ride over, she’d hidden behind the veil she’d built for herself, barely speaking a word to Ernie or Susan, even though seeing them again had made her smile for the first time in months. During dinner, she barely paid attention to the whispers, too caught up in the revelation that Dumbledore really was gone. Hearing about it was one thing, but not seeing him at the front of the table was something else. It wasn’t until the new Professors were announced that she bothered to look up. Those Carrows, they gave her chills.

“Are you okay?” Ernie’s has been concerned for her all day. It was sweet, but it was growing a bit tired.

“Yes, it’s just, don’t those two look a bit…forget it, its nothing.”

Hannah really wished that it had been nothing.

She was in Muggle studies, sitting next to Neville, who already bore a few bruises for standing up for a third year at dinner last night. He was brave and honorable and had done a damn good job as the new leader of Dumbledore’s Army, but he was scaring the hell out of her. Every cut, every bruise, every ‘Crucio’ killed her inside. She had appointed herself as Neville’s personal nurse so that she could berate him for being so keen on being killed. She would tell him off and he would shrug her off. The old Neville would have blushed and mumbled and then shrug her off, but this new Neville was fierce and determined.

Sexy. That was what he was. He’d always been the one boy she’d wanted, but he wasn’t one to read signs well and Hannah’s mother had been killed before she’d been able to make a move and now they were in the middle of a war.

Her life was becoming about horrible timing.

“Neville, don’t,” Hannah whispered harshly, taking his hand and pushing it down hard, a glare that could kill in her eyes.

He was asking for it and she wasn’t going to let him get it over her.

Neville pulled his hand away quickly and she looked away. She’d felt it too, the spark that they always seemed to have these day and which they ignored. There was no time for love when they were working hard to keep themselves and others alive.

“Muggles are often known to engage in multiple sexual acts in groups, wholly deplorable. Just another reason why they are filth and any children they produce are just a virus contaminating this world. What is even more disturbing is when a witch or wizard soils themselves by breeding with Muggles. Like Miss Abbott’s mother or Miss Bones’ father.”

Hannah’s knuckles went white as she clenched her fists together, but Neville kept her from flying over her desk and tackling Alecto Carrow before killing her with her bare hands.

“And how much Muggle blood do you and your lov-I mean, brother have in you?”

“Neville, no-“

“Defodio!” Carrow cried out, causing Neville to fall back and out of his chair.

“You bitch!” Hannah knelt down, touching Neville’s cheek which bore a deep, long cut. Hannah took off her coat and balled it up so that she could stop some of the bleeding while she worked through her anger enough to remember her healing charms, which she would soon need for herself. Alecto Carrow didn’t take kindly to any kind of backtalk.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later that night, Hannah iced Neville’s chin, being careful not to get the bandage on his cheek moist as he checked on her black eye.

“Oww,” she whispered as he hit a tender spot.

Neville looked down with a small flush. “Sorry,” he whispered, finding some salve to rub onto her skin.

Hannah smiled, biting her lip to keep from chuckling. The old Neville was still in there.

“Here, let me help with that.” She whispered, moving her hand to take the container, freezing as her hand covered his. This was the first time they’d been alone in ages and he’d put himself at risk today for her. Even through her annoyance with him, she hadn’t missed that his chivalry had been in her honor and were it not so stupid and Gryffindor-like, it would be endearing.

She knew that she’d been sitting there holding his hand for too long while thinking when Neville’s eyes met hers in slight confusion.

Wow, he has amazing eyes, Hannah thought to herself.

No, no, no, not now, Hannah. You need to get patched up in time for dinner. There will be hell to pay at dinner for today’s stunt and-

Is Neville leaning in? Oh Merlin, he’s going to kiss me.

Forgetting all of the reasons why she knew they shouldn’t snog in the middle of the Room of Requirement, also known as Dumbledore’s Army’s headquarters, Hannah closed her eyes and helped Neville by leaning in.

“Oy, Pomfrey gave me a box of potions to hide in here, where do you want it, boss?”

Hannah and Neville both pulled apart quickly and breathless, their cheeks red.

Ernie looked up from the box that he was carrying.

“What’s wrong with you two?”

Hannah refrained from hexing him; they had enough to worry about without hexing one another.

“Nothing, I’ll help you with those,” Hannah said, wanting to be as far away from Neville as possible. The less time she spent thinking about the kiss that wasn’t the better and with the way things were at Hogwarts, it was soon far from her mind.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She was covered in blood, dirt, sweat, and some tears. Her palms pressed into the cool, wet ground as she looked up, a small scream on her lips. “Hannah, don’t!” Ernie’s arms were around her, holding her back as she watched in horror as the Dark Lord tortured Neville. She’d tripped making a run to save him and now she was stuck in place, fighting against Ernie with all of the strength that she had left, which wasn’t much, but if she stopped fighting now, her exhaustion would catch up with her and she would most likely pass out.

Ernie pulled her aside quickly as the Centaurs burst through, attacking the Death Eaters.

“We have to get back to the castle, Hannah,” Ernie said as he pulled her away from the fighting.

“No, I’m not leaving him!” She pulled away from him hard and broke free of his grasp before rushing towards Neville, Ernie at her heels. Relief set in as Neville freed himself from the body bind. At that moment, cries went up. The reinforcements were here

Hannah’s attention moved back to Neville in time to watch as he beheaded Voldemort’s giant snake.

She stood in place for a moment. “Huh, that looked easy,” she muttered, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

“HANNAH!” She felt a lurch in her stomach as Ernie took her hand and pulled her towards the castle. Her feet began moving on their own and before she knew it, she was running back into the castle with him as the battle progressed and moved towards the castle.

Don’t pass out. Pull through this. Keep yourself safe. The children are safe, yourself first, Neville will be fine.

Her vision was blurring, she’d taken a lot of hard blow earlier and they were catching up with her as the adrenaline died down. But she was not dying, not today.

Neville, she would survive this so that she could snog him silly, finally.

That woke her brain up enough to go seek a fight with that bitch Alecto Carrow. Hannah had nine months’ worth of built up anger and hate that was just waiting to be unleashed. If that couldn’t keep her head in the game, nothing would.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Going to kill me now, are we?”

Alecto Carrow lay wandless, beaten, and completely at Hannah’s mercy, admittedly after some help from a very pissed off Molly Weasley, but beaten nonetheless. Yet, she was still her same old charming self. Hannah had to hand it to her; looking death in the face did nothing to shake her. It was commendable.

Too bad for her, Hannah had plans for her that didn’t include giving her an easy out.

“Actually, no, I’m going to make sure you get exactly what you deserve.” With two flicks of her wand, Alecto’s hands and feet were bound tightly, too tightly. They’d lose circulation soon. “And oh yes, just for good measure.” Another magical rope snaked around Alecto’s middle, making her gasp as her ribs pressed into her lungs.

Hannah leaned down, her face just a breath away from Alecto’s. “I’m going to leave you here for the Aurors to find. You’d better hope that they get here before you get too brain damaged from lack of oxygen, not that there’s many brain cells in there to kill. And I hope you rot in hell after you finally die in prison after years and years of torture, you pathetic excuse for a human being.”

She stood and straightened her robes.

“Also, fucking your brother is much more deplorable than my birth. I’d rather be half Muggle than inbred anyday.”

And with that, she walked off, waiting until she was away from any fighting to collapse against a wall. Carrow had gotten her good with a cutting curse and her middle was bleeding slowly, as it had been for the last fifteen minutes. She didn’t want to, but she closed her eyes and then there was nothing but black.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“When is she going to wake up?”

“Soon, Neville. She needs time for the blood replenishing potions to work. I need to go find the others who are missing. Will you be okay?”

Neville’s eyes stayed on Hannah’s face and he nodded. He’d been avoiding looking at anyone since he’d found Hannah in one of the corridors, bleeding and unconscious. After watching so many die, nearly dying himself, killing, and watching Voldemort fall, almost losing Hannah was finally enough to bring Neville right back to reality and he was scared to death. Scared to death and crying.

His eyes were filled with tears that he’d been trying to hide while he worried about Hannah. He’d done his part and even if he wanted to leave her side, no one would let him help in the lean up efforts. They’d forced him to get his own medical attention before leaving him alone with her and the many other injured.

Susan Bones was very persuasive and violent when she wanted something. His jaw still hurt from when she’d hit him after he’d attempted to leave his hospital bed.

“Neville?”

“Justin, I’m fine!” He snapped, getting annoyed. He sighed. Crap. “Sorry, I’m…just go. Keep me updated. I want to know who made it, who didn’t, and who’s injured.”

Justin nodded. “Yes, sir,” he whispered before disappearing from sight.

Closing the curtains, Neville scooted himself into Hannah’s cot, looking her over. From this close, she looked even worse, though, she had some color, which was a plus.

“You scared the hell out of me today, Abbott. Never do that again. I don’t know what I would do without someone here to yell at me when I behave like a complete wanker. You’re the only person I want yelling at me…” he whispered, touching her cheek. “We almost died…”

Wow.

“And I would have died without having ever been a man with you.”

Good Lord, he was a wanker. He’d had opportunities, but the mission always clouded his mind, an excuse to hide is fear. Battle and rebellion were one thing, dealing with a girl was something totally different. Scary. Incredibly scary. Sure, he could die in battle, but rejection was much worse.

Pathetic, Neville. Really.

A small groan brought him out of his self loathing thoughts. Looking down he found a pair of piercing blue eyes blinking back at him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Am I dead?”

Hannah’s head was throbbing and she felt like she might puke, so she was sure she was alive, but she’d lost a lot of blood and it was making her delirious. When she opened her eyes she could have sworn that Neville was an angel waiting to cart her off to wherever one went after death.

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. “No. You’re alive and well. How are you feeling?”

Hannah sat up, despite Neville’s protests. “Fine. Where is everyone else? Did they all make it?” She didn’t need to specify whom she meant by ‘everyone’, they both cared about the same group of people. The DA, the trio, the Order, and the children.

Neville shook his head. “We don’t know yet.”

Hannah nodded and then it hit her that she had no idea if they’d even won. “OH! Neville, did-“

His hand covered hers and helped her back against a pillow. “Harry killed him. We won.” His voice was sad, as if he wasn’t sure if it could still be a victory considering all of the death. War really was a complete waste of life. Even if not all of the lives were worth mourning.

“Ernie, Susan, are they…” Neville nodded. Hannah felt the breath of relief fill her lungs. She nodded. “Good. Good.” She looked down, trying not to let herself cry. She was so relieved that her friends were alive yet guilty that so many had died. It was so unfair.

“Shh, come here.” Neville’s arms snaked around her and Hannah let out a small, stubborn snort.

“I’m fine, really,” she mumbled between tears before hugging him back.

The war was over, they could finally stop worrying and fighting, couldn’t they? It’d been going on for so long; she found it hard to comprehend. When she left this hospital room, there would be funerals and rebuilding, but there would be no more dueling, no more death, no more Voldemort.

“It’s over?” She needed to be sure. Hearing the words from Neville would somehow make them real.

She pulled away from him so that she could look at his face. It was a nice face and she was grateful that it was still here for her to look at.

Neville looked at her for a long moment, as if he were trying to find the words or as if he were trying to comprehend this all himself. His hand left hers and moved to touch her cheek before his touched his forehead to hers. Hannah closed her eyes for a brief moment, recalling the moment when they’d almost kissed and she wondered if this was finally the time. There was nothing like nearly being killed to awaken the romance in a person. Biting her lower lip, Hannah opened her eyes to find Neville nodding, to himself or to her, she wasn’t sure.

“It’s over,” he whispered, his voice a mix of relief and disbelief. Good, she wasn’t the only one then.

“Good, then I won’t feel so guilty for doing this.” She really hated waiting and she’d done enough of it. Without another word or breath, Hannah leaned up and pressed her lips to Neville’s. Firmly at first, just in case he tried to get away and then soft, so that she could enjoy this.

He tasted slightly of copper and salt, from the blood. His lips were dry, but soft. And he had no idea what he was doing, but he was kissing her back and that was good enough for now. She’d teach him, in time.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Five months had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, which was what the papers had called it. Five long months of rebuilding, funerals, and grief. Five months since she’d seen Neville for longer than a funeral service.

Losing so many of his comrades had been rough on him. One would think that he would let his grief consume him as he hid away with his grandmother, but they would be wrong. No, her Neville had been offered a job as an Auror. No N.E.W.T.’s, no finishing school, no experience, nothing. No, instead he was off hunting Death Eaters like his life depended on it and she was alone, worried sick about him every single day.

That fucking bastard.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

One year. Well, not quite. The memorial was in a few days, which would mark one year since that bastard Voldemort had finally met his end. Everyone mourned their losses or rejoiced in knowing that things were slowly getting back to normal. But not Hannah. She’d gotten word that Neville was off chasing the Lestranges this week and she’d been sick every day since, terrified that this time, he’d be dead.

“Another pint, miss!”

Right. Work.

Hannah shook off her own despair and went back to work, not wanting to worry Tom. “Here you go, sir. Enjoy.” She gave the old man a smile before taking away his old glasses to be washed.

“What do you have for an idiot who’s most likely going to have his arse handed to him in a few seconds?”

Hannah jumped, dropping one of her glasses. Nev-

She turned to find Neville very much in need of a shave, a bath, and a warm meal.

“You-“ Hannah took a moment to compose herself and then slapped him; hard.

“You look like hell, here.” She poured him a shot of Firewhiskey as if nothing had ever happened. “We close in an hour. You’re not to move from that spot, understood? And you’re right; you’re going to have every tissue in your arse handed to you, Neville Longbottom.

And you’ll need this.” She slid the bottle of Firewhiskey his way before giving him a small nod and walking off, leaving Neville incredibly terrified.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She was pacing behind the bar. They’d closed well over an hour ago and she was still pacing.

Neville followed her, getting slightly dizzy as he did so.

“Love, I-“

Hannah put up a finger. “I’m trying very hard not to kill you right now, so speaking is not a good idea for you right now.”

“Ok-“

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? One year, Neville. One year and all I get from you is two lousy owls. The only reason I even know you’re alive is because Hermione and Ginny come by the pub to tell me they’ve heard from Ron or Harry and they happen to mention you in passing. Do you know what it feels like to spend every single day wondering if the person that you care about more than anyone else is dead or not? If they’re being held captive by some psycho Death Eater or not?

Neville, I understand that you feel like you need to be an Auror, but is this really the way to do it? No training, no plan, just hunting down Death Eaters like amateurs? It’s dangerous and it scares the hell out of me that the lot of you just decided to go off and be big damn heroes without even bothering to think about the people you’re leaving behind. It’s really inconsiderate,” Hannah added after her rant was through.

Neville’s cheek went warm. He’d been expecting this. But, he was a man now, he had to stop being afraid of tiny blond women with incredible dueling skills. That and as wrong as he’d been this past year, well, all of them who’d gone alone with Kingsley’s mission to hunt and collect the remaining Death Eaters, he knew that he’d done it for the right reasons and she’d see that, he hoped.

“I’m sorry if you were worried, Hannah, I…the thought of you in pain kills me. And knowing it was all over me-“

She scoffed. “Who else would it be over? Only you would snog a girl after two years of making her fall for you and then run off.”

“Hannah, it’s my turn to talk now,” he reminded and she crossed her arms, pouting a bit.

“I left for you, Hannah. I couldn’t stand by knowing that all of those people who worked for Voldemort were still out there, roaming free. What if one of them came after you or if they decided that they didn’t need Voldemort and this entire war started all over again? We all deserve to have a long period of peace and that is never going to happen if every single Death Eater isn’t put into prison. I couldn’t tell you that I was leaving because if I’d had to see the look on your face when I told you, I wouldn’t have been able to go and then I would hate myself for being a coward. Don’t you get it, Hannah? I needed to know that I deserved you, that I could keep you safe.

I love you.” Neville looked down and picked a piece of chipped paint off of the bar. He’d never been so vocal about his feelings to anyone. Neville was an introvert, being so honest and open was embarrassing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Deserve her?

Hannah rolled her eyes.

“You’re an idiot. Getting yourself killed proves nothing aside from the fact that all Gryffindor men want nothing more than to get themselves killed. I wouldn’t have been happy about you leaving, but not knowing was the worst thing in the world, Neville. You’re never putting me through that again. If you decide to keep on with this Auror business, then you’re working out of the Ministry and only taking local cases and you’re going to keep me informed. I need to know when you’re in danger and when you’re not.”

She was forgiving him too easily.

“We’re going to be open and honest about everything. We survived a war and I’m going to be damned if you’re insecurities get in the way of us being together because I love you too. And it’s high time you finally figured it out, I’ve been waiting three years and a war for you to be a man. And there, now you know, so come over here and do something to make me not regret letting you off the hook so easily.”

“I-you-really?” Neville took another shot before standing. “Right. I should kiss you then, shouldn’t I?”

Hannah nodded.

“I would say that you should. And if you wanted to carry me upstairs and have your way with me like you should have been doing for this entire past year, then you’re free to do that too.”

Neville smiled and took her hand before kissing it. “And no more hunting Death Eaters?”

“No more hunting Death Eaters or leading armies into battle,” she corrected.

“Unless you give me permission?”

Hannah nodded, wanting him to kiss her already.

“That would be correct.”

“Anything else that I shoul-“

“Oh, do I have to do everything around here?” Hannah grabbed Neville by the shirt collar and kissed him, her arms moving around his neck desperately.

Sometimes, Gryffindors were far too chatty.

Neville pulled away, a goofy smile on his face. “Right. You…told me…this.” Pulling her in, he kissed her again, hoping that he somehow would get things right enough tonight to minimize the hell that he knew he would continue to receive from her for mucking things up.

Neville Longbottom, he could take on Voldemort himself, but when it came to women…

He was completely hopeless.


End file.
